


A Mother's Love

by httpsashtrid, Ravenclawasshat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean Winchester is a Tease, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dean is a Sweetheart, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Mother Hen Dean, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawasshat/pseuds/Ravenclawasshat
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt in Hawaii. In the midst of Dean's panic on the flight, he meets a man who flirts with him and makes him smile. Turns out, nothing is ever that easy. The man is a god named Anra. Because of Anra, Dean is being forced to be the carrier and breeder of Anra's kingdom, a life of creating babies and never seeing them again.Along the way, Sam and Dean meet a bright eyed boy named Nagavay. Join the three of them in a quest to save Dean from his fate of Hell on Earth.{BASED ON A ROLEPLAY THE TWO OF US ARE DOING}





	A Mother's Love

"Dean, I'm bored," Sam groaned. 

"What am I supposed to do? I'm bored too, Sam," Dean answered. He was throwing a tennis ball against the wall and catching it as it came back. 

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Let's go on a hunt."

"The radar's been dead for a month, man," Dean said. "You found something?"

"I think so. There's word that a few hunters went on it, but they haven't been heard from in a while."

"Aw crap. Where at?"

"Well, you're not gonna like it, but.." Sam rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something. 

"Where? English, Sam," Dean's voice showed that he wasn't playing games. 

The answer came out as one long sped up sentence. "Hawaii. I know you hate planes, but it's really cool there. This hunt seems really important, Dean, and when was the last time we ever went out of the states?" 

All Dean heard was the word  _planes_. "Sam, you know I can't go on planes."

"You just don't want to," Sam corrected. "but, Dean, what if those hunters need help? What if they're being held captive and being tortured as we speak?" 

Dean considered this for a moment. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go. You give me any shit like freaking out like you did last time, I'm shaving your head."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't dare. Anyway, it was funny last time. You just have no sense of humor."

"I was on the midst of a panic attack! It wasn't funny. It was you being a dick," Dean glared. 

"No, dude, I wasn't laughing. I was just.." Sam racked his brain for an excuse. Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, fuck you."

"Okay, maybe I was laughing a little," Sam said. 

"Bite me," Dean bit out. "I already said I'm gonna go. Don't get me second guessing myself."

"You won't even notice the plane, I swear," Sam assured him. 

"I'm sure. You said that last time. I sure the hell noticed it."

"Well that was because the demon was controlling it," Sam pointed out. "We're leaving in about 2 hours, so go pack. 

____________________________________

"Come  _on,_ Dean! We gotta go!" Sam shouted. He'd been waiting for Dean for 10 minutes.

"I'm coming!" he called back. 

Sam mocked his brother under his breath, "Just five more minutes, I swear."

Dean walked out with his bag. "Alright, I'm ready." 

"We can't leave without the keys." 

"In my pocket." He dug his keys from his jeans.

"Okay, I'm driving."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Let you drive? You crazy?"

"No, just shy of sane. What would make me crazy is letting you drive with your hands shaking like you're fighting possession, and going right ahead to let you drive."

Dean glared at him again. "My hands aren't shaking. I'm not a bitch. I can drive."

Sam looked down at Dean's erratically shaking hands where the keys jingled around. "Riiight. Just hand over the keys, De. It'll be better in the long run."

Dean rolled his eyes and pressed the keys into Sam's palm hard enough that the teeth bit into the soft skin there. "Fine."

Sam smiled victoriously. "Wasn't that easy?" He walked over to the driver's side and got in, starting the car. 

"Shut up," Dean narrowed his eyes and got into the passenger's seat. He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Hiding your hands doesn't stop the shaking, Dean." 

"Just drive." Dean didn't look at him. 

"Not without a seat belt, bro."

"We never put seat belts on."

"With you almost convulsing out the car door, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Sam." Dean's voice had an edge. "Drive, or I will."

 

Sam rolled his eyes but started driving. "As if you could even grip the wheel."

"Bet." 

"Maybe next time."

Dean turned the radio up loud and stared out onto the open road, trying to calm his hands down. He didn't talk for a good bit. The only sound in the Impala was the blaring guitar and blasting vocals booming out of the radio. 

"So the case looks like a witch-" Sam started.

"What?" Dean yelled over the radio. "Hold on!" He turned it down enough so he could hear. "Try again."

"I'm thinking the culprit is a witch, but Hawaiian lore states that it could also be Anita, the Hawaiian goddess of energy."

"Goddess of energy in Hawaii, huh? I heard Hawaiian chicks are pretty hot," Dean shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes, no annoyance behind them.

"Apparently, these other hunters were looking into a few of the head bodies. Get this, they went into the morgue, and never came back out."

Dean whistled. "Damn. Has anyone tried to get a hold of them?"

"Yep. The hunter I talked to said that neither of them had answered any of her calls. Well, that's what some of the hunters by the bunker said at least."

"Poor bastards. Probably locked in some refrigerator."

"That's the thing. When the mortician went back in to escort them out, they were gone. Poof. Not a trace of them in sight."

"So that narrows it down to either they're being tortured as we speak, or they got made into Hunter Soup by Hannibal. Fantastic."

Sam chuckled. "Let's hope the former."   


______________________________________________________________  


 

Eventually, they got to the airport. Dean got out and took a breath. He stared up at the large building. With a swift swing of his arm, his duffle bag was thrown over his shoulder.

Sam got out after him and walked beside him, his own luggage in tow. "You ready, dude?"

Sam's voice broke Dean from his stupor. "Huh? Yeah. Come on." He started walking ahead, not worried if Sam was behind him or not. 

Shaking his head, Sam mumbled, "This is going to be a long flight."

When they stood at the check in counter, Sam handed a woman in the Southwest Airlines uniform his card. Her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes made for your standard stewardess.

"Dean, give the lady your ID," Sam said. Dean fumbled for yet another fake ID for a moment before pulling it out and showing it to her. She barely glanced at it before smiling sweetly. 

"Okay, hun, I've got an isle seat for a Mr. Dean Kyle, and I've got a window seat for a Mr. Sam Kyle. Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean nodded. His nerves were still bad. 

"Poor baby. Nervous?" she asked. 

"Yeah, just a little," Sam teased. 

"It's going to be fine. It's just like being in the car. Just take a nap or listen to music. You'll be on the ground before you know it," she said. 

"Thank you," Sam said. He gives Dean a nudge when he didn't say anything. 

"Thank you." Dean smiled a little. 

"Okay, loves. Your gate with be B48, and that's to the right all the way down." 

The two of them nodded and were on their way. They walked to the gate, Dean's hands still shaking. He took deep and even breaths. 

"How long is the flight?" he asked.

"About 12-13 hours."

"Awesome," Dean sighed.

Sam shrugged. "Could have been longer." He smirked. "I could have booked a connection flight. More stops." 

"Don't even play with me."

"Okay, okay, don't get pissed at me. I'm not the pilot."

Dean walked on the plane and found their seats. He let Sam in first and then sat down. He clasped his trembling hands. Sitting in the seat nearest to the window, Sam looked up at Dean. 

"You okay, bud?"

"Mmhm." He rubbed his hands against his jeans. As a calming mechanism, he started humming Metallica under his breath.

The pilot's voice came in through the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. We will be departing soon. All phones must be on airplane mode or turned off. All seat belts should be fastened for take off. We will be landing in Honolulu, Hawaii at approximately 21:00. Please enjoy your flight."

An attractive looking man completely ignored the pilot's announcement and continued to text. Sam rolled his eyes when he heard the continuous clicking noise from behind him, but ignored him otherwise, pulling his seat belt on. Dean sucked in a sharp breath. He fumbled to put his own belt over him. Once it did click, Dean's fingers latched onto the arm rests. The humming sped up in desperate efforts to stay calm. 

The man on his phone looked up and scoffed. He mumbled a single word that was loud enough for Dean to hear but low enough that Sam didn't. "Pussy."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Dean snapped, burning holes into the man's skull with his angry eyes. 

Sam looked at Dean, shocked. He turned to the elderly lady who had gasped and pressed her palm to her chest, appalled. He apologized to her and whipped back around to face his brother. "Dean, man, you gotta calm down. I know you're scared, but you can't just snap at civilians like that."

"He called me a pussy. I'm not just gonna sit back and not say anything."

The man looked affronted. Sam just gives him a hard scowl and lets out a breath. "Yeah, I know, but he's just an asshole, alright? Just try to ignore him, yeah?"

The intercom crackled again. "We will now begin take off. The cabin lights will be dimmed."

"Fine," Dean replied. He took a breath to calm himself down

"Thank you, Dean." Sam leaned back in his chair, yawning. "I'm gonna try to sleep. You should too, bud. It's gonna be quite the flight."

He nodded in response. He grabbed his earbuds from his pocket and put them on. He turned on his music and closed his eyes. A baby let out a sudden wail. The pressure in the cabin shifted, causing the air to pop in people's ears. Sam shifted slightly in his sleep. Unconsciously, Dean moved his hand out towards Sam's. It was always a comfort thing they did when they slept. Sam let his brother seek comfort, grabbing onto his hand. The man from earlier kicked the back of Dean's seat. Because of this, Dean shot up, gasping, his earbuds flying out of his ears. The man snorted but ducked his head innocently, turning back to his phone. Instinctively, Dean turned to make sure Sammy was alive and there. Once he did this, he relaxed, and he closed his eyes. Just for the hell of it this time, the man kicked Dean's seat, mimicking turbulence. Dean wasn't sleeping anymore. He grabbed Sam's hand again. Sam groaned quietly, squeezing Dean's hand. 

Then he realized.

He twisted around to face the man. "'S'cuse me. Could you please stop kicking my seat?" he asked as politely as he could. 

The man smirked, shrugging. "I don't have a clue what you mean, Princess." 

"Princess?" He clenched his jaw. "Look man, I don't know what your problem is, but if you could cut it out, that would be just swell." 

The man's smirk doesn't falter even slightly. "Look sweetheart, I have not an inkling as to what you're talking about. Maybe you should just turn around in that seat of yours and keep that pretty mouth shut, yeah?"

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his sleeping brother. It made him smile a little to see him so peaceful. With a look of pure fuck you to the man, Dean turned around. The man whistled lowly and patronizingly at Dean. 

"Why, isn't someone feisty?" 

Dean turned to him one last time and smiled sweetly. "Damn right. Problem?"

He looked shocked for a moment then goes back into his asshole demeanor. "Not if you can put it to use and meet me in the bathroom." He leaned back in his chair, looking as if he'd won something.

Dean laughed a little. "That why you're being such an ass to me? Pulling on my ponytail?"

He blushed a deep red in rage. "Maybe if you didn't have such a mouth, then you'd be cuter. I don't pull on slut's ponytails. I yank them." He pinched at the part of Dean's thigh that stuck through the side of the chair. He whispered lowly in Dean's ear, "And you have quite a ponytail, Princess." 

Dean smirked. "So what, you assume I'm gonna suck your soul through your dick like some whore just because you said? Giving me hell earlier was really a turn off.. " He looked the older man in the eyes and licked his lips. "Give me a good reason why I should." 

He leaned in. "Because, love, that twink ass of yours should be put to use. Obviously, it isn't with the way you're acting." He made a tsking sound and shook his head. "I could have you put in your place and begging, baby." 

"Show me those aren't empty words then," Dean whispered. 

Comfortable in his chair, he said, "You really are a tempting little thing. However, you're also just a kid. How old are you, 21, 23? I don't feel like catching a case, Princess." 

"I'm legal, if that's what you're worried about. I'm 24," Dean looked him up and down. "How old are  _you_? I don't feel like fucking some old man."

He chuckled lightly. "34, sweetheart. Is that too old? I could give in. Give a slut what they want, huh? You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe I would. Depends if you could handle me, though." He smirked and dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, just slightly. 

Just as the man opened his mouth to reply, Sam let out a loud snort and jumped awake. Removing his hand from Dean's thigh, the man whispered, "Maybe some other time, Princess." He nodded to Sam. "I'd rather not have an older brother trying to shoot me on a 13 hour flight." 

Dean put a finger up, saying 'One moment' silently. He turned to Sam. "Shh... Hey, go back to sleep, Sammy. S' okay. I'll wake you up when we land."

Sam groaned, eyes still closed, head lolling. "Gotta check on De. He's got a phobia. Gotta calm him down." 

Dean's voice was gentle and soft, something you never heard from him. "I'm okay, kiddo. I'm alright. Shh.." He brushed Sam's hair from his eyes. "Everything's alright."

Sam hummed and slowly slipped back into sleep. The man cocked his head with amusement. 

"Your older brother always like that?"

"Sammy's my little brother, actually. To answer you question, yeah."

He scoffed. "He's younger than you? Could have fooled me."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm big where it counts, though." He winked. 

He looked down where Dean's hips lie in the seat and the curve of his ass, licking his lips. "You're not wrong about that. Give me your number so we can meet up on the island?"

"Hand me your phone?" The man unlocked the phone and handed it to him. As Dean typed in his number, the man noticed the crescent shaped indents on Dean's knuckles. 

"I didn't knock you as one for a pain kink."

"Nah," Dean blushed faintly. "I uh... Tend not to realize I'm hurting myself when I'm freaking the fuck out." He handed him back his phone. "I never got your name."

"Anra," the man answered. "You must be Dean, but I'm guessing you prefer Princess." 

 

Dean lifted a shoulder. "It's growing on me, yeah, I'll admit. No one has really ever called me that before."

"Well I'll be damned. That's shocking to me, seeing as you look just like a little princess." 

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the plane was shaking violently. Dean's cocky air instantly faltered. His eyes widened, and he grasped onto his brother, petrified yet again.

The intercom came alive once more. "A bit of unexpected turbulence, folks, no need to panic." 

Once it stopped, Dean took a few calming breaths. Anra cocked his head. 

"My, my, my. What an interesting discovery. Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you, Princess." 

Snapping his fingers, Anra was gone. The only thing left of him was a scrap of paper floating down to Dean's lap, reading:

_If you want to keep your freedom, you'll keep your ponytail sways away from my sister, Princess.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Anra  
_

 

"His sister...?" Then it hit him. "Oh fuck. Sammy, wake up!"

Sam grumbled in his sleep, "Five more minutes, De." 

"Sam, seriously." Dean lowered his voice. "Apparently Anita has a brother who knows exactly what we're up to. I think you should look at this." 

Sam blinked blearily. With a glance at the paper, he automatically assumed that it was just a number Dean got. "Dean, I love you, but I don't care about some person's number you got."

"Damn it, Sam. It's Anita's surprisingly sexy older brother who has his eyes on us. Wake up before I hurt you." 

Groaning again, Sam sat up, alert at the mention of the goddess. "What's this about Anita having a 'surprisingly sexy older brother'?"

Dean blushed. "It's Anita. She killed all those men."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did she now? And I'm guess Anita's brother told you that too? Or wait, was it Anita's long lost cousin?"

"Shut the fuck up, Sam, seriously. Read this." He shoved the note at Sam.

Sam looked up, worried, but he couldn't hold back the amused snort that left him. "Princess?" 

Dean blushed fire red and cleared his throat. "That's not the point. That guy who was being an ass to me earlier? That was Anra, Anita's brother."

Sam looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Well, then where'd he go? And why didn't you wake me up if he was still bugging you? Dean, I could have made him stop. What's this about a ponytail? Did he curse you or something?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. You wanna know? He was flirting with me. Like enough that I was interested. He poofed away! I don't know!" 

Heads turned around at them due to Dean's outburst. Sam quickly sent apologetic smiles to them before going back to Dean with a calm but firm tone. "Poofed? He just disappeared? Was there anything weird about the disappearance? Or anything he did before hand?"

"Just a second ago. He goes,  _Well, I guess, I'll be seeing you, Princess,_ and disappeared, leaving this in his place."

Sam put on a face that said he was thinking hard before realization spread. "Dean, did he touch you? For example, your clothes or your hands? Any cuts on you? A brush of his fingers maybe?" 

With a second's hesitation, Dean replied. "Yeah, he did."

Sam sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "In this note he said to stay away if you valued your freedom. Did he imply anything that might have been a jab at.." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the question he was about to ask. "..You submitting?" 

"I don't think it would have anything to do with that," Dean looked down, embarrassed to no end. 

Sam groaned. "Of course he did, Dean, when he called you a princess, it wasn't just a cute pet name. In the little lore I read on Anita, it said she lures in the youngest of the family and links herself to them through contact of the skin and of the mind. Then she stores them away in a castle for later... uh.... use. I suppose you could say," Sam shifted in his chair, grounding his hands into his eyes hard enough that he saw colorful dots. 

"I'm not the youngest, though. So I'm good. He did mention something about you being my big brother, but I told him you were by baby brother."

Sam rolled his eyes. "If only it was that simple. Did you tel him that before or after he implied of your submission? He obviously thought you were the youngest. I could have read wrong, but there were also some versions of the lore in which the most.. submissive were.. used."

"I am  _not_ submissive! I mean, damn, if anyone is, it's you. Long hair and shit."

"I never said you were, Dean, the lore did. Most likely, Anra and Anita thought so too. Think about it. He thought you were the youngest. He used a specific word to lure out your," He used air quotes, " _submissive_ state. He insisted on touching you." Sam's eyes widened. "Did he try to figure out a weakness? Something he could use against you, make you more compliant?"

"Son of a bitch. It's you, Sammy. My weakness is you. He saw how I get with you. He saw me holding your hand while we slept. He saw me getting you back to sleep."

"Did you get a description of him? His phone number maybe?"

"No. I didn't have the time. He rolled out before I could."

_Oh, you got something a lot better than my number, Princess,_ Anra's voice echoed in his mind.

Dean jumped. "What the hell? Did you hear that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam was looking at him like he was crazy. 

"I know you heard that. I heard the son of a bitch like he was right next to me. Don't fuck with me, Sam."

"I'm not fucking with you. Seriously, what the fuck are you talking about?'

Anra chuckled lowly.  _It's just me and you in here, sweetheart, and there's nothing you can do about it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
